


Dragon's breath

by striderbuns



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alcohol, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is Human, M/M, No Tentacles, a touch of frottage, good boyfriends all around, induced arousal, see what i did there ?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striderbuns/pseuds/striderbuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos makes preparations for a nice comfortable evening with Cecil<br/>but something seems... off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's breath

"Caaaaarlooooooooooos!" Boredom had officially taken over the voice of Night Vale.  
The neither tall nor short man sprawled himself out on the couch, waiting rather impatiently  for the scientist to return to him from the other room. 

"Ceeeeeeeeeciiiiiiiiiiilllll," Carlos mimicked him. Cecil heard his bemused grin in his voice, "Hold on, honey, I'm almost finished."

Cecil pouted and let out a huff. He heard a contented snicker come from the fruitbowl on the coffee table and rolled his eyes. 

"And, here I am," Carlos strode into the sitting room carrying two drinks, which Cecil eyed suspiciously. 

"Before you ask, babe, I already filled out the paperwork for Alcohol Consumption With a Partner, sections Seven through Nine, at city hall," Carlos smirked.

"What about-"

"I checked the alcohol content and made sure it was meeting standard regulation."

"And did you-"

"Watch the tutorial on proper blending techniques with liquids foreign and domestic? Yes."

Cecil grinned at his partner. Carlos came over and sat down next to him, handing him one of the drinks. 

Cecil, being the self-labeled alcohol connoiseur (he could tell the difference between three different types of wine), sniffed the drink, trying against the size of his alcohol repetior to identify the mixture.

"What is it ?" Slightly flustered, he blushed.

"Taste it," Carlos gave a soft smile, concealing some sort of excitement.

Cecil brought the glass to his lips, eyeing his boyfriend's loving smile the whole time. The first taste was extraordinary, in a word. Cecil let the liquid roll over his tongue and he tasted a number of things, the most prominent being fruit. 

Carlos sipped his as well, tasting mainly cinnamon. "What do you taste, babe?" 

"Sour pears," Cecil smiled, an eyebrow cocked.

"Cinnamon and hazelnuts," Carlos kept his smile. "It's supposed to taste different to each individual depending on their preferences." 

"What did you mix it with?" 

"The rest of the Jose Cuervo," Carlos sighed, "They didnt have tequila at the Ralph's so I used this as a substitute."

"Why don't you taste fruit?"

"Oh, I do. The mix is just masked by the other drink." 

They sat in comfortable silence, sipping their concoction and savoring- yet regretting -the quiet.

"So, sweetie," Carlos finally broke the calm, "how was your day?"

"It was as usual, I suppose," Cecil shrugged and scootched closer to Carlos, "How was yours?"

"The same, minor accidents in the lab thanks to some of the younger guys," Carlos turned and rested his back against the arm of the couch, inviting Cecil to cuddle up to him. "Nilanjana," he muttered to no one with another sigh, shaking his head. Each took another swig of their drink in turn, closing their eyes in content.

Though this was rather short lived.

Cecil felt Carlos getting warm behind him.   
He turned around to see his boyfriend's face was dusted with a light blush. Carlos opened one eye and smiled again at Cecil, "What is it, honey?" 

"Are you alright, Carlos?" Cecil cocked an eyebrow again.

"Why wouldn't I be?" The scientist knitted his eyebrows together.

"You're warm," Cecil turned and sat just above Carlos' knees, placing his drink on the table.

He put his hands on Carlos' forehead and cheeks, eyes lighting up in surprise, "You're really warm."

"Maybe I just need to take off my coat," Sitting up, he rolled the sleeves off and put the white coat on the coffee table. "See? Better."

Cecil looked into his eyes, sea green meeting pure amber. They sat for what seemed like hours, until Carlos leaned forward, eyes closing, for a kiss.   
The joining of their lips could hve been described as a number of things; soft and sweet, yet hungry.  
Carlos wrapped his arms around Cecil's neck, pulling him down with him. The voice straddled the scientist on all fours.  
When Carlos finally loosened his grip on his boyfriend, they parted hesitantly.

Carlos, despite himself, could feel a growing desire within him, one that was all too familiar. His eyes were misty with lust and this surprised Cecil.

"Carlos, dear, do you still have the bottle for this?" Cecil motioned to the abandoned drinks on the table.

Carlos swallowed, his throat dry, "Yeah, they should be in the kitchen."

"I'll be right back then."

Cecil got up, much to Carlos' disdain, and strode into the other room. Carlos trailed behind him. He whined, "Ceeeeece, what is it?" 

Cecil found the bottle sitting on the counter. He picked it up and examined it, reading aloud, "Warning: not for ages seventeen and under or cats, blah blah blah, can induce symptoms such as dragon breath, literal dragon breath, hallucinations, wing overgrowth, and sexual arousal." 

Carlos scratched his head, "So that's why the cashier winked at me."

Cecil cracked a smile. 

"You're not affected by it?" Carlos leaned against the counter.

"Oh, no, I feel it too. I just have experience in hiding these kinds of things."

Carlos assumed he meant at the radio station. He let his mind wander for a moment what dirty things the radio host thought about in that booth. He felt his pants tighten uncomfortably and shifted to hide it.   
Cecil took notice of this and smirked. 

"Come on," Cecil grabbed Carlos' hand and led him down the hallway to their bedroom.

No sooner than they had closed the door, they both began stripping eachother, relieving some of the heat radiating from them.  
Cecil ran his hands up Carlos' sides, feeling him shiver, while Carlos was occupying himself with undoing Cecil's pants.  
They stumbled onto the bed, Carlos landing beneath Cecil. They left a trail of discarded shirts and belts in their wake.   
Cecil kissed along his lover's neck and palmed him through his jeans.   
Carlos groaned in pain at the tightness of his pants. Cecil noticed and mercifully undid the button, but ever so slowly slid the zipper down. 

"Fuck, Ceece," Carlos grunted, "Go faster."

With a smirk, Cecil stopped all together. He got up, earning another groan from Carlos, and slid his pants off, kicking them away. 

The dark skinned scientist moaned helplessly and the radio host was back upon him. Cecil rubbed Carlos' erection through the fabric of his boxers after, with a little help from him, discarding the scientist's pants.

Cecil lovingly kissed the other man, keeping his fingers on the underside of Carlos' cock through the thin material.

Drinking up the moans muffled by the kiss, Cecil moved to finally free Carlos from his elastic prison.  
Cecil made his trail downward with his lips, kissing from lips to collarbone all the way to Carlos' navel. In between kisses, Cecil muttered phrases of admiration.

Cecil settled himself between Carlos' legs as the scientist sat up. Holding his legs down, Cecil stroked the scientists shaft ever so lovingly, and he placed a kiss on the tip, making Carlos flush ten times darker (assuming that was still possible). 

Slowly, Cecil wrapped his mouth around Carlos and started to bob his head. He took Carlos in a little more each time until the tip hit the back of Cecil's throat. Carlos twitched and Cecil sucked deeply, pulling back only slightly.  
Green met amber once again and Carlos let out a moan of much anticipated pleasure as he ran his fingers through his partners hair. 

"Ohh, Cecil..." Carlos couldn't find words. Gods, he loved this man. 

"You're so sweet, Carlos," Cecil released the prick with a pop and a trail of saliva.   
Cecil continued looking up into his boyfriend's eyes lovingly, and smiled, as he stroked Carlos.

He was so cute.

Carlos placed his hand under Cecil's chin, bringing him back up for a kiss.   
He took hold of Cecil's dick, which was painfully hard, and stroked it in return.   
He pulled away from Cecil's lips and smiled, "Cecil, ride me." 

Cecil's eyes widened briefly at the abruptness of the request, but he quickly softened in face, "Of course." 

Cecil reached for the vial of lubricant they kept in the nightstand, "Help me get ready?"

Cecil slipped his boxers down and kicked them off.    
He sat with his back resting against the headboard and spread his legs. 

Carlos kneeled in front of him and poured some of the cool liquid in his hand. "Ceece, baby, we're gonna have to switch places." 

Cecil moved away and let Carlos replace him, then he moved in front of Carlos, who pulled him in for another kiss.  
Cecil crawled forward and straddled Carlos' waist once more. Carlos reached behind the radio host and palmed the cleft of his ass.  Cecil shivered as he felt the cool liquid guided at his back entrance by the calloused fingertips of his lover.

While one hand was occupied with that, Carlos' other was on his own shaft for the same reason, though it was quickly replaced by one of Cecil's. 

Carlos grunted in appreciation and Cecil wiggled his hips against the hand. The lithe fingers of the scientist swirled into Cecil, and both of them sighed in shared pleasure. Carlos tilted his head up to get a kiss from his boyfriend.

Once their kiss broke, Cecil lifted himself up and hovered for a moment over the scientist's swollen shaft. "Ready?"

Carlos nodded and helped Cecil down with a hand on his thigh and they both let out a breathy moan.  
"Fuck, honey you feel so good." Cecil hissed and moaned as he felt Carlos twitch at his praise.

Their lips joined in another kiss as Cecil slid up and down on his boyfriend's member, his own thumping against his tummy. Sweat dripped and nails dug into pale skin as they worked.

Carlos began working Cecil's cock with his hand, actually pumping at double the pace Cecil made. 

The radio host let out loud groans and his pace became uneven. It wasn't long until he froze completely, Carlos buried to the hilt, Cecil cried out as he came.

Carlos hissed as Cecil tightened around him and he bucked up once, twice, three times as he too went over the edge. 

"Fuck, Cecil," Carlos hissed as Cecil swiveled his hips, milking him until he finished.

Rolling off, Cecil grabbed one of the discarded shirts and wiped his essence off Carlos' chest. Tossing it aside once more, he snuggled up to his scientist, still breathing heavily.  
Carlos was already falling asleep and both of them mumbled their 'I love you's as they drifted away.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it seems i rushed this ??  
> i've had writer's block lately and a quickie was all i could think of


End file.
